Legion DxD: Heir of Legion
by Dragons123d
Summary: His family history was unknown to Harry until the attack from the dementors. His true family is the Inner Circle House of Legion, now his life just got more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Peerage:

King: Hadrian Legion (Sacred Gear: Orochi Cosmos Gear) [Blood Heir (AKA Son) to the Inner Circle House of Legion]

Queen: Tiamat (Female Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets; Piece type-Mutant piece)

Knight: Diana (Female Dementor; [Both Knight pieces] Piece type-Mutant piece)

Bishop: Luna Lovegood (Piece type-Normal), Kuroka (Piece type-Mutant piece + original the 2 bishop pieces from previous peerage)

Rook: Susana (Daughter of Smaug the Golden, twin sister of Adriana; Piece type-Mutant piece), Adriana (Daughter of Smaug the Golden, twin sister of Susana; Piece type-Normal)

Pawn: Miko and Richa (Acromantula Arachne siblings of Aragog; Piece type-Mutant piece [two pawn pieces each]), Tessa (Daughter of a Vampire Necromancer and a Succubus Queen; Piece type-Normal [1 pawn piece]), Raynare (Fallen Angel; Piece Type-Mutant Piece)

Pairings: Hadrian/Tiamat, Issei/Raynare/Rias

* * *

Another day in Kuoh finally came to an end, though for one person, it had started his life.

We already know his story, don't we?

Thankfully, we are not going to talk about him for a while. Our real story begins in England, in the year 1981. Voldemort had just been defeated by his own curse and the story of Harry Potter starts, only to end at the start of 'Harrys' fifth year.

That was when Harry made one of the Dementors that attacked him and his cousin his only [Knight], scaring the other one away as it watched its fellow turn into a very beautiful fifteen year old girl. After that, Harry's [Queen] came and helped get Dudley to her [Kings] relatives while he carried the newly transformed Dementor, some way to end his summer, with a bang.

He got to Gringotts and found out that he wasn't the true son of James and Lily Potter, but the kidnapped son of one of the Forgotten Inner Circle Devil Houses. Namely, the House of Legion, the same Legion that was cast into a herd of swine that then drowned themselves in the depths of the sea. Not only was that, but the rest of his peerage waiting for him in a separate room.

His [Rooks] were the daughter's of Smaug the Golden (Yes, Smaug was real; he was alive during the time Merlin was around.). Two Arachne were his pawns as well as the daughter of a Vampire Necromancer and a Succubus Queen. Then to his shock, Luna Lovegood was one of his [Bishop] pieces while the other was Kuroka; a Devil that had 'supposedly' murdered her [King] because of power lust.

The Goblins told him that his true heritage was in Japan, in a town called Kuoh. For his convenience, they had a portkey and his money was being transferred to the Devil Gringotts as they spoke. So, all was well and good until the last moment when the Headmaster tried to hit him with a spell. How the heck did he get past the guards?!

Not that it mattered now, several months of training in a time dilation field (Curtesy of the Goblins) he was ready to face anyone that tried to harm him. He also found out he had the sacred gear {Orochi Cosmos Gear} and had unlocked all of its secrets in the time dilation field. Now he was getting his education at the Kuoh Academy though it was annoying that a trio of morons kept being a nuisance for his peerage. Not to help that he was trying to keep a low profile in a Devil held territory!

But he was only a few blocks from the house he had bought for his 'family' when he heard the laughter.

'Why now?!' He thought as his Demon Vampiric Devil class wings, all twenty of them, unfurled and launched himself into the air.

He saw the Fallen Angel that had attacked one of the perverted trio members, he may not like them for their habits but they only stuck to peaking, so they had some respect from him. With a flap of his wings, Hadrian slammed his side into the Fallen and out of the air.

"What?! You Devil Filth! I'll end you!" She screamed, a light spear appearing in her hand.

Hadrian raised his eyebrow, he had immunity to light, Holy, and any other Christian elements. But it hurt when the said weapons hit him; he thanked his friend Hermione for helping him get that immunity at Hogwarts. He batted the spear away before landing on the ground as well.

"Why must all beings hate me?" He asked aloud, making the fallen pause in confusion.

"Hate you? What do you mean?" She asked, Hadrian sighed.

"First was Malfoy as he called my adoptive mother a whore, then Severus Snape insulting me because of my adoptive father, then the entirety of magical Britain turn on me as they think I'm a attention seeking brat that has delusions."

That took the fallen angel aback at his bluntness before she asked "How did you…?"

"Handle it?" Hadrian put his hands in his pockets before answering "I found out that my life was a lie. I was really the kidnapped son of the Inner Circle house of Legion, now here I am. Trying to get my education at Kuoh and now have to stop you for killing a human. Fate must hate me."

He put his hand in front of him before the angel asked fearfully "Wait! Could I help you, like join your peerage or something? I don't want to die!"

Hadrian paused before summoning his three remaining [Pawn] pieces, showing them to her.

"If you do this, then I won't stop you, but you will be under my command." He warned her before she nodded and let him get closer.

Hadrian pulled out the glowing [Mutant Pawn] piece and put it against her forehead, watching it sink into her head with an emerald green flash.

"Rise, my [Pawn] and welcome to your new life…" Hadrian said the customary greeting of a new peerage member, the fallen angel rose before her wings changed.

The feathers fell off before the wing itself became smooth black metal, the metal feathers exploded out of the ground and floated in place. She flapped them several times before smiling, a real, genuine smile.

"Thank you, master" She said before turning towards the fallen boy and asked "What about him?"

Hadrian shook his head "The only pieces that would fit him would be two [Royal Mutant Pawn] pieces, I don't have any. He has a contract in his pocket however…"

In a flash of crimson, a red haired devil appeared and made the boy her only [Pawn]. "Wow, all eight [Pawn] pieces!"

"Indeed…" Hadrian said before he ordered "Find my [Queen] at my house and tell her to come to me."

The ex-fallen nodded before vanishing, in her place a heartbeat later was Tia. The [Queen] of his peerage as well as the love of his life, she made the red headed girl look plain in sheer beauty.

"Tia, I believe it is time to meet the Devil of this territory." He said, Tia grinned slyly before nodding.

Hadrian watched as the Devil transported the boy away before she left as well, letting his power follow her path to the mysterious ORC building at the school. He made a travelling circle before stepping in it, Tia followed and they vanished and reappeared in the center of the building.

"EH?!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes before summoning his sacred gear, blocking a kick from the white haired girl name Koneko.

"It is not very nice to attack someone, but it is also a crime to attack the one of the House of Legion." He said, making the girl freeze in fear.

The girl from before had also stopped, fear evident in her eyes. Hadrian smiled warmly before he said "Though, it has been years since my line has died out."

The devil nodded before she said "Yes, it has. I am Rias Gremory, Heiress to the House of Gremory, one of the 72 Pillars. This is my [Queen], Akeno and you have met my [Rook] Koneko."

"Charmed," Hadrian said before he introduced himself "Hadrian Legion, Head of the Inner Circle House of Legion, this is my [Queen], Tiamat."

Rias nodded before sitting down in the chair that had been occupied by her only moments before. Hadrian was the more powerful Devil here, not only in power but because the Inner Circle came before the 72 Pillars. He created his own chair in front of the desk before sitting.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way" Hadrian said as he made another chair for Tia "I have a proposal for you."

Rias raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

He continued "You control this territory, yes? Well, I want you to grant me and my peerage protection and in return, I'll help you, if it's within my power."

He could see the look of hope in her eyes; he had given her a lifeline.

"You can help me," She began before pausing "I want the marriage contract between me and Riser Phenex terminated, permanently"

Hadrian nodded slowly before extending his hand, Rias took it. "Then we have an accord, one termination of a marriage contract for protection in your territory. Rias, you just tell me the time and place so I can end this contract for good."

The red headed girl nodded before releasing his hand. This was going to be a good start of a partnership…

Until the end of the week, that is. The rest of the fallen angels got a hold of Asia, a nun with the sacred gear {Twilight Healing} and almost killed her to get her gear. What remained of the old Kuoh church was because of Hadrian's hatred, Rias had arrived moments after its destruction and was able to save Asia by making her the second [Bishop]. After that fiasco, things seemed to be normal until Riser made his appearance on Wednesday. The pompous fool had appeared in the ORC during the time the two [Kings] were meeting the others peerage.

"Rias," The fool began "Beautiful as ever, now come. We have a wedding to attend."

Hadrian looked from Rias to the idiot and back again. "Your going to marry the chicken that's pretending to be a rooster? What was your father thinking, Rias?"

"That's what I want to know as well but he kept deflecting my questions." She answered, her face showing disgust.

Riser was getting very angry at that moment and was about to say something when Hadrian stopped him.

"Your nothing but an ant under my boot, Phenex. You're lucky that I don't blast you to oblivion for your rude entrance."

Hadrian turned away from him and turned to Grayfia, who was silent through the entire exchange. The maid gave him a small nod before she said softly "My Lord?"

"Get him out of here, he isn't going to marry Rias at all." He said flatly, Grayfia bowed her head.

"This marriage will go through, you have no say in it~" Riser started to say when he found his face in the floor.

"I, Hadrian Legion, of the Inner Circle House of Legion declare that the marriage between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory void and null! Anyone that says other wise is an enemy to the Pillar of Gremory and Inner Circle of Legion, so mote it be!" Hadrian paused then turned away from the flattened bird boy.

Grayfia made a transportation circle that sent Riser back to his home, Rias was so happy that she kissed Hadrian on the lips, much to the loathing of Hadrian's girlfriend (Read: mate). Hadrian then faced the maid of Gremory with a withering look.

"You tell Sirzech Lucifer that he is on very thin ice and if I hear about another one of his screw ups then he is going to lose his position as the Lucifer of the Devils!" The Legion devil said coldly before turning away from her.

"Understood, I will tell him." The maid said before vanishing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing lasts forever, even stars burn out…"

That statement was a truth that no one could deny, Hadrian Legion knew it. Empires rise and fall, leaders are born and killed and an endless cycle of destruction that never ends. If Hadrian could name any fictional empire that reminded him of this statement, it would be the Sith Empire.

It rose and fell, adapted and conquered before falling again. He looked up from desk, his eyes glowing before fading in the candle lit room. He had been reading his Fathers (Legion, the one that was in the Bible) journal entries before his birth. His Father wrote that sentence after he wrote this…

 _The Great War is coming to a swift close, but my mind may never be the same again. I have battled every single one of my personalities and come to the conclusion that I may be dying from them. My only child is still growing in my wife's womb, I may live long enough to see him or her but I can't tell at this time. Nothing lasts forever, even stars burn out…_

He closed the journal softly; his Father had fought his mind during the Great War while he had been still inside his mother. He sighed as he got up and walked towards the door, flicking his hand that sent a wave of air throughout the room, snuffing out the candles.

Hadrian Legion didn't have multiple personalities though, unlike his Father, Hadrian had multiple powers. He had his family's power of instantaneous possession, but he also had so many other powers that it was unbelievable. His family wasn't named Legion for nothing, it practically meant many or great in number.

He wasn't a fool in thinking he was a god, he wasn't and would never be. He may have power but power always comes at a price. His Fathers price was his sanity and death, Hadrian didn't know what his was but he knew that he had one. But now he had people that could teach him how to use hereditary powers such as the Power of Destruction that the House of Gremory wielded.

He had to practice with the power call Primal Abyss by himself however; no one had this power ever since the line of Lucifer had died out. He wielded all of the Inner Circle and Pillar houses powers but that was only a small portion in the wealth of power he truly wielded or chose to wield in any case.

He left his house and walked down the sidewalk, his peerage was all sleeping as it was eleven at night. Orochi was also sleeping in his gear, the eight headed dragon of the cosmos rarely spoke in Hadrian's mind as it wasn't nessicary in any way. The son of Legion found himself nearing the old school building, the aura of the Gremory's power was powerful the closer he got to the old building.

That was until he felt a shift in power, one of fire and healing. Hadrian transported himself, without a transportation circle, into the old building and found Riser Phenex standing there.

"You still think you will get Rias, don't you?" Hadrian snarled, his eyes glowing with power.

"You won't stop me; you are not the son of Legion! Riser thinks you are an imposter and liar, wanting Rias Gremory all for himself!" The boy spat, fire erupting into life.

"Want to bet on that, bird boy?"

"You are nothing to my flames! I can take you any day!" He shot back.

"Then let's fight, under the eyes of every single devil in the Underworld." Hadrian folded his arms, watching the devil.

"Yes, let's do it right now." Riser smirked before vanishing, probably to get the leaders of the Devils.

Hadrian followed his power and transported himself next to the Phenex, raising his eyebrow as he saw the four Maou's. Truth be told, the Inner Circle houses of Devils were the four Maou and Legion, as they were the original angels that had fought against God and were cast out. But the families of the Inner Circle had all but died out, Hadrian was the only one left of the Inner Circle now.

"You want to fight Hadrian Legion, right now?" The crimson haired devil, Hadrian knew this to be Sirzech Lucifer.

Riser nodded "Indeed I do."

Hadrian spoke up "He entered the ORC with ill intent so I stopped him, leading to this to prove that he can't have what he wants. Wake up the Underworld and have our fight view from every household and street, Legion vs Phenex."

"We will have the pocket dimension ready within the next thirty minutes, everything else in ten." The Leviathan Devil said curtly, Hadrian noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Get out, Inner Circle business, Phenex." Hadrian barked, making the boy jump and vanish in a flash of fire.

Hadrian pointed at the Leviathan devil "How many night have you gotten sleep?"

She looked thoughtful before sighing "Only three out of a full month, I think…"

He looked at the others, only one looked well rested and that was Sirzech. Hadrian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he spoke.

"I think I know why my Father didn't want to lead, this is what it leads to. After this fight is over, all of your get some sleep and don't come back to leading until you are fully rested."

Sirzech smiled sadly before he said "We can't do that you know…"

Hadrian stopped him right there "I am Hadrian Legion, you are Lucifer in-name only! Sirzech Lucifer nee Gremory, you may have power but you do not have the blood to call yourself one of the Inner Circle. I am the only remaining Inner Circle member left; you all are in-names only. You may have forgotten that Inner Circle members can remove you from your position."

"Now, can we get to the fight, I avoid pointless squabbles but if a fight is going to happen then I will end it." He said before walking out of the chamber to wait.

* * *

Hadrian looked at Riser with disgust; the devil only wanted Rias for her looks and power. It was true that the 72 Pillars were dying but that was rectified through the evil piece system, all the Devils had to do was adopt the reincarnated devils into their house. But traditionalists of the Old families still lived and would fight against it.

The Old Purist families would want Hadrian to marry one of the Pillars or the Leviathan leader to continue the bloodline, Hadrian would rather hang himself then do that as Tia had many ways of killing before he died if that did happen.

"You ready to burn, liar?" Riser snarled, his wings burning at full power.

Hadrian leaped into the air and let his wings unfurl, all twenty of his Demon Vampiric Devil class wings. Devil's had three wing classes, normal class, Vampire class and then Hadrian's. Vampire class wings looked more bat-like and could suck the blood from a fallen enemy, Demon Vampiric Devil class wings were huge dragon like wings, hellfire burned in between each of the wings fingers, which were tipped with venomous spikes.

Most of the Devil had normal class wings, Vampire class wings had only appeared when the original 72 pillars formed as the head of each house had them. Inner Circle houses were the only Devils to have the final wing class, Lucifer's original angel wings had morphed into them when he made himself a Devil and showed his generals how to become Devil's as well.

Lucifer had 30 wings, his generals had 28 wings, Hadrian had 20 wings and Devils never got pass 14 wings as the more wings you have, the more powerful you are. If Hadrian hadn't been the son of Legion, like Riser said he was, then he wouldn't have these wings.

"You ready to suffer?"

Riser started throwing Phenex fire at him, Hadrian simply countered with his own Phoenix fire. This made Riser get angrier and fly at him, fists covered in fire.

"You are nothing to me!" He shouted, trying to punch Hadrian.

Hadrian said nothing, dodging easily as the unfocused attacks came at him. Hadrian knew that Riser would never tire because of his family's powers, but he would need a breather as his brain and body needed oxygen to work. When the boy started wheezing, Hadrian struck hard and fast.

His training with the Goblins showed itself, each strike hit a pressure point with accurate precision. He finally brought his knee into the devil's gut and shoved him away; Riser crashed into the ground but was getting up slowly, wincing at every movement. Hadrian decided to end this by summoning two of the most powerful Devil powers to each hand.

The Power of Destruction grew in his left and Primal Abyss sucked in the surrounding matter in his right.

Riser finally looked terrified.

"Who are you?"

Hadrian glared at the Phenex before answering with a verse from the Bible.

" **My name** _ **is**_ **Legion: for** _ **we**_ **are many."**

Hadrian sent both of the energy balls at Riser, who screamed as they connect. Hadrian knew that Riser would live but wouldn't be left unmarked. Primal abyss and the Power of Destruction would leave mental and physical scaring and not even Phenex healing could heal it. Hadrian cut the flow of power that he was fueling to the destructive powers, watching as they sputtered out and vanished, leaving behind a blood and beaten Phenex.

The son of Legion landed on the ground, his wings disappearing as he walked towards his fallen foe. Riser was out cold, his flames slowly crawling over his body to heal him. Hadrian sighed before waving his hands over the fallen devil, making him vanish from the battlefield and into a hospital bed. He summoned a teleportation circle for himself, glancing around the disintegrating arena before stepping into it and vanishing.

* * *

Hadrian returned to the human world and was promptly grabbed by Tia into a fierce hug. The queen of the serpents must have seen the entire fight, as she had tears in her eyes. Hadrian hugged back as best he could and then noticed who else was around. Rias and her peerage and his own were both looking at him in aw, his peerage was less aw and more that they knew that their [King] was still alive.

Tia finally broke the hug and said "You had me so worried, Harry!"

He pulled her against his chest, one hand holding her head as he whispered "I should of warned you, but by the time it had happened it was too late, Tia. Riser, however, was going to do something to Rias and I had to stop it."

Issei spoke up "Wait, that punk was here?!"

Hadrian nodded towards the Dragon Emperor, "Yes, but I handled it before anything could come of it."

* * *

It would be weeks later that Hadrian and the Church meet for the first time, he had been to church before but that hadn't been the same church apparently. It was just him and Tia at the ORC, talking to Rias about the representatives that the Church had sent, when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" Rias called, the door opened to show…two young women in white cloaks and skin tight black body suits.

"Greetings!" The first said, she had orange hair that was tied up into twin tails, her cloak revealed her shoulder that had a single string tied to it. "I'm Irina and this is my partner, Xenovia."

Rias smiled before motioning for the two to the empty armchairs, then introduced herself "I am Rias Gremory, this is my [Queen] Akeno and my [Pawn], Issei."

Hadrian noticed that Issei and Irina glance at each other before looking away. That intrigued him but he refocused himself as he notices Irina look at him.

"So, what is your name?" She asked.

Hadrian answered with his own question "Tell me what does Mark chapter 5, verse 9 says"

Irina paused before answering " _And he asked him, What is thy name?_ "

Hadrian finished for her " _And he answered, saying, My name is Legion: for we are many._ "

That sentence shocked the two women; Hadrian looked at Tia before continuing "This is my [Queen], Tiamat."

The blue haired woman, Xenovia, asked flatly "You only gave us your last name, what is your first?"

Hadrian answered in the same flat tone "It's Hadrian, Hadrian Legion"

Rias quickly interfered "I believe that you two came here for something, yes?"

Irina nodded "Yes, the Church sent us to find the stolen Excalibur fragments and get them back."


	3. Chapter 3

_The dark is generous._

 _Its first gift is concealment: our true faces lie in the dark beneath our skins, our true hearts remain shadowed deeper still. But the greatest concealment lies not in protecting our secret truths, but in hiding from the truths of others. The dark protects us from what we dare not know._

 _Its second gift is comforting illusion: the ease of gentle dreams in night's embrace, the beauty that imagination brings to what would repel in the day's harsh light. But the greatest of its comforts is the illusion that dark is temporary: that every night brings a new day._

 _Because it's the day that is temporary, Day is the illusion._

 _Its third gift is the light itself: as days are defined by the nights that divide them, as stars are defined by the infinite black through which they wheel, the dark embraces the light, and brings it forth from the center of its own self._

 _With each victory of the light, it is the dark that wins._

* * *

Hadrian studied his father's journals, searching for anything that might help. With the knowledge that whoever stole the fragments of Excalibur would use them, Hadrian looked for anything his father might have left. He paused when he came across a page titled Kokabiel; the son of Legion read it before grimacing.

The fallen angel leader was the most likely suspect now, as his father wrote this about the man.

 _Kokabiel is a war driven man, seeking to show that Fallen Angels are the ultimate race. He will do anything to have war, be it Great or small, nothing will stop him. I may have only met him once but I know that he must be put down before he starts anything. The few that can see through his mask is Lilith, myself and Lucifer, but with the Great War starting and everyone is heading to fight, I must warn my fellow Devils or it might be too late._

Hadrian was up instantly, creating a devil circle that would allow him to talk to anyone and in this case, he needed to talk to Irina. The spell finished and he heard Irina talking to someone, probably Xenovia.

"Irina!" Hadrian spoke sharply.

"Huh? Oh, Hadrian? What is it?" He heard the orange haired girl ask quickly from the other end.

"I think I found who would steal the fragments, you will not love it in any way."

"Who?"

Hadrian paused before answering "Kokabiel"

The other end was eerily silent, Hadrian moved quickly as he followed the power that he was fueling the communication circle with to its other end. Then he noticed that he didn't hear anything at all, something was wrong. He stopped moving before looking around, his vision went black and he was hurled into a vision that he shouldn't even been in.

The war was over, the smell of blood hung in the air; feathers slowly fell to the ground. He didn't move, he couldn't move. Unable to do anything but watch from the eyes of this person that Hadrian felt that stank of utter darkness roll off of this body.

" _God and Lucifer are dead, just like Jesus Christ is."_ The hiss of a voice came out of the mouth, dry and reptilian.

" _Then the seals and the balance between good and evil can't be tamed anymore."_ Multiple voices murmured back, strained and full of hatred. _"I will be free soon, but Michael and his sister, Gabriel, will keep their focus on me until the time of my return."_

" _Of course, my master…"_

Hadrian returned to his body, first his body came back under his control then he noticed himself lying on the ground. His hearing then returned, he heard the voice of Tia and Irina talking above him in low whispers. He truly hated the feeling of weakness, not in any normal way however. He hated weakness of his physical body that he hated because he was still mortal, but it reminded him of his limitations.

He slowly moved himself so he could lift his upper body up with his arms, only to be stopped by a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked around and looked at Tia's face; her eyes showed worry that only he understood.

"Shhh, Hadrian just sleep." Tia whispered, he felt his eyes grow heavy before dropping completely.

* * *

 _The dark is generous, and it is patient. It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice that drips contempt into compassion that poisons love with grains of doubt._

 _The dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout. The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light._

 _The dark's patience is infinite._

 _Eventually, even stars burn out._

* * *

His sleep was interrupted hours later by the sound of a door opening; Hadrian sat up wearily in his bed. His darkened room lit up dully, but no one was at the door, only a paper airplane come through and landed on his bed.

Picking it up, Hadrian looked over the plain paper before opening it and reading the letter. His anger ignited, fury like no other flooded his mind. The letter was only two sentences long, but he knew who sent it.

 _Your friends and peerage are my prisoners. Come get me, son of Legion or suffer the pain of loss._

"Kokabiel" The name tasted like bile in his mouth.

The Fallen Angel leader had taken his peerage and friends, to who knows where but Hadrian knew that he would find him. He vowed it.

* * *

Tiamat sat on the floor of Kuoh Academy, tied up like the rest of her fellow peerage, beaten and bruised. The [Queen] was placed next to Rias, unable to escape. It had all been a trap, all of it! Freed had beaten Irina and when the two peerages came in to save her, they had been overwhelmed and taken prisoner.

The ten winged fallen leader walked in, in his hand was the form of a bloody Issei. He threw him in before smirking, shutting the door behind him with a reverberating boom. The silence continued for some time, whither it had been several minutes or hours, she didn't know.

That was until she felt the presence of her chosen; he was close and his power was going berserk. Her bonded was exuding hate beyond anything she had felt before, Tia tried to reach his mind through their bond but nothing came of it. He was beyond reason now, Kokabiel was doomed.

"Hadrian" she got out before her body and mind sent her to the sleeping realm.

* * *

 _The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins._

 _It always wins because it is everywhere._

 _It is in the wood that burns in your hearth, and in the kettle on the fire; it is under your chair and under your table and under the sheets on your bed._

 _Walk in the midday sun, and the dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet._

 _The brightest light casts the darkest shadow._

* * *

Hadrian wrenched open the doors to the Academy, not even caring anymore. Very few ever saw him like this; his anger and negative emotions drove him to do things that would normally kill any sane person. Power flowed off of him in waves; he cut down stray exorcists with his mind as he moved further into the school.

The Hadrian Legion that everyone knew had been replaced with a cold, killing entity that had only one purpose, destroy the thing that made him this monster. His powers whispered in his ears, warning him and making suggestions with every step, this fueling his body and moved him forward.

He left the school and entered the courtyard, finding three men standing there. One with light hair, another was dressed like a priest and the last had ten black wings protruding from his back.

"Ah, Freed could you please test your new powers?"

"Why not, this Devil is going to die in a-GAAATHGH!"

Hadrian raised his hand, revealing in his grasp was a human tongue. The Exorcist was coughing up blood as all three stared at him with green faces. Hadrian destroyed the organ and the blood on himself, waiting for the stray to attack.

The exorcist screamed as he charged, holding a sword in each hand as he tried to cut him down. Time stopped and then Freed let out a blood curdling scream, his skin was melting from his body. The seconds ticked by and when all of the man's skin was gone, his muscles and organs turned to ash. His skeleton was last to go, imploding into fine powder as the two swords dropped to the ground.

The son of Legion walked over to the swords and picked them up, never showing any sign of pain in doing so. Placing the tips together, he slid them and with a flash of light, the swords became one.

The priest was shocked "He fused Excalibur Rapidly and Mimic together! Fascinating and without any natural talent either!"

The spectacle ended when the third stolen Excalibur sword flew out of air and connected to the others, fusing together as one.

The priest was shocked silent, Kokabiel was grinning from ear to ear. Hadrian felt more than saw the holy sword in his hand change into a medieval great sword, his sanity was beginning to return as well. The anger was still there but somehow muted as he held Excalibur, then he remembered the letter that the Fallen Angel leader sent him.

"Where is my peerage, Kokabiel."

It wasn't a question; Hadrian glared at the two before the fallen answered.

"Right behind me, ruffled slightly but not dead." The fallen grinned as exorcists dragged out Hadrian's peerage and Rias' own.

He hissed in the serpent language, hoping to talk to Tia but she was out cold. The only one that was awake was Xenovia and she was struggling to free herself.

"So, you have me here, what do you want."

Kokabiel grinned "Oh, nothing too big, your death and then the beginning of another Great War. Did I mention that God is dead?"

Hadrian notice Xenovia freeze in shock, he already knew of this fact because of his father's journals. Tightening the grip he had on Excalibur, Hadrian unleashed his wings before speeding at the Fallen Angel. The fallen leader took to the air, just missing the swing of Excalibur but the sword ended the life of the priest.

"Where is Excalibur Destruction, Xenovia?" Hadrian called to the girl, only to get a whimper in reply.

To Hadrian's surprise, said sword shimmered into existence at his feet. Picking it up and adding it to the others, Hadrian flew up at Kokabiel at full speed. His sacred gear was out as he slashed and jabbed at the ten winged fallen, Kokabiel would die here at the academy.

* * *

 _The dark is generous and it is patient and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies its weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back._

 _Love is more than a candle._

 _Love can ignite the stars._

* * *

" **{OROCHI JUGGERNUAT DRIVE!}"**

The armor gleamed in the light but it would soon be replaced.

" _ **{DIVINE JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}"**_

The white, holy armor surround Hadrian as he held Excalibur in both hands. The holy elements of both his armor and the sword growing until another voice called out.

" _{EXCALIBUR HAS BEEN TAKEN! NEW ARMOR ACHEVIED: HOLY KNIGHT DIVINE DRIVE ADDED!}"_

Kokabiel was confused but Hadrian simply spun Excalibur in his hand before he shouted.

" _ **{HOLY KNIGHT DIVINE DRIVE!}"**_

Light covered Hadrian for a solid 30 seconds before diminishing, revealing that he original divine armor had been replaced with the armor of a knight. A True knight of old, the wings remained the same but glowed with utter power, the plumage on top of the helmet was emerald green.

"Well, you look like a knight of old, Legion, but you will not beat me!" Kokabiel roared, summoning his own sword made out of holy light and charged.

Hadrian parried the strike away before punching the fallen in the face, sending the fallen leader into the ground. Landing only several feet away from the grounded foe, Hadrian's helmet vanished before he moved forward. Kokabiel was groaning as he slowly got up, that punch had somehow weakened him.

"Divide!" Hadrian's voice called out, Kokabiel felt his strength vanish.

"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"

"How are you able to use the vanishing dragon's power?!" Kokabiel got out as Hadrian stood next to him.

" **I am Legion: for** _ **we**_ **are many."** Hadrian said calmly before lifting the holy sword over the fallen angel's head, then brought it down, decapitating him.

"So, you are the heir of Legion." A voice rang out; Hadrian tiredly looked up and saw him.

He was tall, built like a swimmer and had white hair, white armored wings with blue 'feathers' kept him aloft. The aura of the man however was that of a devil, one that wielded the power of Primal Abyss.

"You're a Lucifer, aren't you?" Hadrian shot back, taking the boy by surprise.

"How did you…?"

Hadrian let his devil wings loose, waiting for the boy to show his. The boy showed his wings, 16 Demon Vampiric Devil class wings; Hadrian guessed it was because this boy was several generations after Lucifer, while he was the son of Legion.

"I am Vali Lucifer, Heir to the Inner Circle House of Lucifer and the Hakuryuukou."


End file.
